


Coffee?

by Persephonie_Muses



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amethyst is the best wingwoman, F/F, Meep-morps, Mystery girl is S, Pearl has a phone, Siri is so useful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 14:09:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephonie_Muses/pseuds/Persephonie_Muses
Summary: Pearl gets stuck trying to figure out what to say to Mystery Girl when she calls her and turns to Siri for help. Plot-Twist: She ends up accidentally calling S.





	Coffee?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So, some of you might know this story from FF.net. I’m getting more serious about my writing commissions, so I’ve decided to branch to different sites, and re-upload my older stories on said sites.
> 
> PM me for Commission Specifics
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

"Come on, Pearl! DO IT. DO IT. DO IT!" Amethyst yelled from atop a large branch, shaking it up and down, causing leaves to fall onto the gem beneath her. Pearl waved the falling leaved away and continued to pace around under the shade of the tree. Her feet making quick padding sounds as she began to think out loud.

"But what am I supposed to say?" She questioned more to herself than Amethyst. "I don't know her at all! What are we supposed to talk abou-" Pearl cuts herself off when she is nearly hit in the head with a large apple.

"That's the whole point!" The purple gem said, peeking her head out from behind a thick branch. "She gave you her number so you can get to know each other."

Pearl gave her and almost skeptical look before sighing and looking away.

"What are you doing up there anyway?" She finds herself asking. Her nose tilted upward to get a better look at Amethyst, but she didn't see her.

"Peridot and Lapis said they wanted something having to do with birds- for their meep morps." She popped out and Pearl's jaw nearly hit the floor at the form Amethyst was in. Her body was the shape of a bird, but she had the head and face of Pearl- Pearl's nose being the beak. "I told them I could just bring you-"

"Amethyst!"

"-but they didn't get the joke. So, now I'm finding a bird's nest for them." The younger of the two gems continued her hunt for said bird's nest. Pearl began grumbling under her breath- her arms crossing over her chest.

"Okay, but I can barely speak to humans when I can see their body language-"

"It's not always about body language, P." Amethyst jumped down from the tree, a large nest in hand. Briefly, Pearl wondered if she should be letting Amethyst destroy a bird's home, but her mind quickly went elsewhere.

"How can I respond to her when all I hear is her voice?" Pearl whispered, beginning to feel more and more meek as the conversation went on.

"Sometimes it's all in the voice. You're smart, Pearl. You'll do just fine. Don't over-analyze and don't be too weird. And Oh! Try not to bring up the Rebellion too much?" Amethyst suggested, patting Pearl's back roughly before running over to the barn. The tall gem watched as Amethyst presented her find to both Lapis and Peridot, before sighing and summoning the phone Greg bought her from her pocket dimension. It was a decent size, the rectangular device fitting perfect in the palm of her hand. A "smart-phone" Steven had called it. She looked at the digits on her screen- Mystery Girl's number. (Amethyst had actually designated that as her contact name). Pearl wondered if it could tell her how to talk to the pink-haired mystery.

"Okay, cellular device. Can you tell me how I'm supposed to talk to her?"

" **_I'm sorry. I cannot answer that, but I can search the web for you_ ** _ ,"  _ c ame an oddly robotic response. Pearl nearly dropped the phone at this, staring at it wide-eyed.

"Is there...someone in there?" Pearl asked in a low voice.

" **_I'm sorry. If you said something, I didn't quite get it_ ** _." _

Pearl's brows furrowed at this.

"I said ' _Is there someone in there?_ '!" she repeated loudly, bringing the phone closer to her face.

"Pearl? Why are you yelling?" Steven asked, a feather stuffed pillow tucked under his arm. "You're not yelling at the mystery girl, are you?" he said, wondering if Pearl didn't understand how phones worked.

"N-no! Of course not!" Pearl replied, her arms stretched out on front of her. "I-I just didn't know humans had gained the ability to add a consciousness to a cellular device…" she explained. Steven stared at her, his brow raised in questioning, but soon realized what she was talking about.

"Oh! You're talking about Siri," he realized out loud. He had explained that Siri is a built-in intelligence assistant made for smart-phones. "You ask her questions like what the weather is going to be today, he explained. "You can even ask Siri to call Mystery Girl,"

"Hmm...You said 'her', does that mean that it's alive?" Pearl questioned, staring at the phone.

"Uh...I don't think so...ask her." He suggested. Pearl's lips screwed to the side as she stared at the phone's screen-realizing.

"Siri," she began.

" _ Heh heh. Nice guess, but no." _

Pearl and Steven looked at each other oddly.

"You're not Siri?" Pearl asked. Steven eyed the phone suspiciously. The voice didn't sound like Siri. He looked at the phone's screen.

"Pearl!" Steven whispered loudly, trying to get the gem's attention only to be ignored. They had accidentally called Mystery Girl! Her name starts with "S". She probably thought Pearl was guessing it.

"Then what  _ is  _ your name?"

" _ Sheena. And yours? _ " came the reply.

"My name is Pearl."

" _ It's nice to meet you, Pearl. _ "

"And you as well." The tall gem looked down at Steven with a smile, proud that she was getting the hang of using the phone. Amethyst walked up to both Pearl and Steven, noticing how the curly haired boy bit his nails nervously.

"What's up Ste-man?"

"Pearl is talking to Mystery Girl-"

"What! She was supposed to wait for me-"

"Shhhhh. She think she's talking to Siri…" The boy explained. Amethyst mouth made an "o" shape as she began to laugh, her eyes widening.

"Ohhh. Oh ho ho ho ho! This is gonna be great!" she laughed out, plopping on the ground to watch everything unfold.

"Sheena, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Are you alive?" Pearl asked tapping her chin as she waited for an answer. A small chuckle emanated from the phone.

_ "I feel more and more alive everyday." _

"Interesting…" Pearl whispered to herself. This program seemed more like an artificial intelligence rather that an assistant. Maybe now, it could answer her question rather than "search the web."

"Hey, Pearl. Maybe you should practice with "Siri" before you talk to Mystery Girl."

"Amethyst!" Steven berated in a hushed tone.

"Hmm, maybe you're right…" The porcelain skinned gem gently tapped the cellphone to her chin. It would be wise to practice what she was most scared to say she had reasoned to herself. "Would you like to get coffee with me in the near future?" She asked confidently, her head tilted upwards. Steven and Amethyst shot each other a worried yet excited look before a voice came through the cellular device.

" _ I'd love to, Pearl," _ The two youngest Crystal Gems high fived each other happily before turning back to Pearl, who stared at the phone somewhat oddly.

"I'm happy to hear that," she whispered. Steven and Amethyst wondered if Pearl had finally caught on.

" _ Text me the details and it's a date." _

"Y-yeah. A date." The tall gem stammered.

" _ See you then, Pearlie." *click* _

"Uwahh! Pearl!" Steven yelled jumping up and grabbing Pearl's face. "You have a date!" He exclaimed, his eyes twinkling. Pearl's features suffused with blue and her eyes widened.

"I-I suppose I do-ACK!"

"Way ta go, Pearl!" Amethyst congratulated with an aggressive elbow to the dainty gem's stomach, a large smile on her face.

"Come on, Amethyst! We have to tell Garnet!" Steven yelled before running away towards the house.

"Hold up, Steven!" The purple gem called out before running after the curly haired boy. "I wanna see her face."

Pearl was left alone with the reality of what she had just done. She had accidentally called Mystery Girl- Sheena- and asked her out for coffee. Even more frightening, the human girl had agreed. She said that she'd "love to." Pearl felt her face get hot again, as she stood awkwardly by herself.

"Siri?"

**_bing_ **

"What is texting?"

**Fin**


End file.
